Monster
'''Monster '''ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel von The Vampire Diaries. Inhalt Damit sich Bonnie und Stefan besser kennenlernen lädt Elena die beiden zum Essen zu sich ein. Auch Damon taucht mit seiner neuen Fraundin Caroline auf. Stefan gibt Elena zum Schutz vor Damon eine Kette mit Eisenkraut. Damon tötet vor einem Footballspiel den Lehrer und Coach Mr. Tanner… Handlung Caroline erwacht am Morgen mit einem blutigem Biss am Hals. Neben ihr liegt Damon, der immer noch schläft. Sie ist von der Bisswunde und den Ereignissen der Nacht geschockt und versucht sich leise aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen. Doch eine Sekunde später steht Damon vor ihr und hält sie vor dem davonlaufen ab. Sie versucht ihn zu vertreiben in dem sie Dinge nach ihm wirft, doch das beeindruckt Damon überhaupt nicht. Als sie das Kissen nach ihm wirft, das immer noch nach Blut riecht, verwandelt sich Damon und greift Caroline erneut an. In der Zwischenzeit treffen sich Elena und Stefan vor der Schule. Tyler ist von der Anwesenheit des neuen Schülers genervt und wirft einen Football nach ihm. Doch Stefan fängt den Ball mit Leichtigkeit und wirft in Tyler zurück. Die gesamten Schüler sind beeindruckt von seinem Wurf mit dem Football. Im Geschichtsunterricht versucht Elena Stefan davon zu überzeugen, dass er doch dem Football-Team beitreten soll. Mr. Tanner unterbricht die beiden und stellt Elena eine Frage, die allerdings nicht sie, sondern Stefan beantwortet. Stefan sagt von sich selber, das er sich sehr gut mit Jahren in der Geschichte auskennt und Mr. Tanner fordert den Neuling heraus. Er nennt Stefan sämtliche Ereignisse in der Geschichte und Stefan kann ihm dazu das jeweilige Jahr nennen, ohne einmal darüber nachzudenken. Der Lehrer fühlt sich sichtlich überrumplet, doch die gesamte Klasse klatscht Beifall für Stefan. Als Stefan von der Schule Nachhause kommt, findet er Damon mit seinem Tagebuch vor. Stefan nimmt ihm sein Tagebuch weg und fragt Damon was er hier will. Damon fängt an Reue zu zeigen und entschuldigt sich bei seinem Bruder. Er sagt Stefan das er sich ändern will und er fest daran glaubt, dass er so leben kann wie Stefan, ohne sich von menschlichen Blut zu ernähern. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubt Stefan das, was Damon von sich gibt. Doch eine Sekunde darauf bricht Damon in schallendes Gelächter aus und Stefan weiss, das er ihn nur auf den Arm genommen hat. Damon lässt seinen beunruhigten Bruder zurück, während er sich auf den Weg macht, um sich mit Caroline zu treffen. Kurze Zeit später findet das Training der Footballspieler und der Chearleader statt. Stefan beobachtet das ganze von der Tribüne aus und beschliesst dann doch Mr. Tanner zu fragen, ob er dem Team beitreten kann. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihm für den Geschichtsunterricht und das er ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht hat. Stefan kann Mr. Tanner davon überzeugen das er gut im Football ist und lässt ihn im Team mitspielen. In der Zwischenzeit trainieren die Mädchen ihr Cheerleading. Elena bittet Bonnie am Abend zum Essen vorbei zu kommen. Sie hat auch Stefan dazu eingeladen, damit Bonnie und er sich näher kommen können. Bonnie ist nicht besonders begeistert von der Idee, weil sie Stefan für gefährlich hält. Allerdings lenkt Bonnie ein und sagt Elena zum Abendessen zu. Während die beiden Mädels sich unterhalten, trifft Caroline mit Damon ein. Die beiden geben sich einen Kuss, bevor Caroline aussteight und sich den Mädels zum Training anschliesst. Die Blicke von Damon und Elena treffen sich und sie ist sichtlich in Gedanken, als sie Damon wegfahren sieht. Am Abend sitzen Bonnie, Stefan und Elena zum Essen zusammen. Die drei unterhalten sich über die Schule und über Bonnies Familie. Als Stefan erfährt, das Bonnie Hexen aus Salem als Vorfahren hat, ist er sichtlich beeindruckt. Er sagt Bonnie, das die Hexen von Salem sehr interessante Persönlichkeiten sind und gewinnt somit die Symphatie der besten Freundin von Elena. Einen Moment später klingelt es an Tür und sie werden von Caroline und Damon überrascht. Stefan ist alles andere als erfreut seinen Bruder zu sehen und versucht auch alles, damit Damon nicht ins Haus kommt. Doch Elena sieht die Sache nicht so eng und bittet Damon herein. Somit erreicht Damon genau das was er will - den Zutritt zu Elenas Haus. Während die gesamt Clique zusammen sitzt, holt Damon wieder das Thema Katherine hoch. Die Stimmmung ist sichtlich angespannt und man sieht das Elena das Thema verletzt. Auch Stefan ist alles andere als begeistert und bittet seinen Bruder, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Kurz danach beschliesst Elena die Küche aufzuräumen und bekommt Gesellschaft von Damon, der ihr bereitwillig hilft. Sie unterhalten sich über Katherine und Elena empfindet Mitleid für Damon. Sie sagt ihm, dass es ihr leid tut, das er Katherine verloren hat. Und das erste mal seit langem, zeigt Damon ein Anzeichen von Gefühlen, denn Katherine ist alles andere als vergessen. In der Zwischenzeit unterhält sich Stefan mit Caroline. Er betrachtet ihren neuen Schal und bittet sie, ihm den mal zu zeigen. Doch sie weigert sich, mit der Begründung, dass sie den Schal nicht abnehmen dürfte. Einen Moment später kommt Damon in dem Raum dazu. Er bittet Caroline den Mädels in der Küche beim zu helfen, doch sie verneint. Damon setzt seine Fähigkeiten ein und bringt Caroline dazu, dass sie anders entscheidet. Als die beiden Brüder alleine im Raum sind, will Stefan Damon zur Vernunft zu bringen. Stefan versucht Damon davon zu überzeugen, dass die Menschen keine Puppen sind, mit denen er spielen kann wie er will. Stefan verlangt von Damon das er Caroline gehen lässt. Doch der sieht das ganze anders. Für ihn ist Caroline ein Spielzeug, an dem er sich näheren kann, wann immer er will. Ausserdem macht er Stefan klar, das er nun auch Elena jederzeit besuchen kann , wann immer er will. Sie hat Damon in Haus eingeladen und er wird diese Einladung zu schätzen wissen. Stefan weiss, das er Elena vor Damon beschützen muß und beschliesst ihr eine Halskette zu schenken, die mit Eisenkraut gefühlt ist. Elena freut sich sehr über das Geschenk, auch wenn sie nicht weiss, das es zu ihrem Schutz ist. Während der Rede, die Mr. Tanner für sein Football-Team hält, fängt Tyler vor lauter Wut eine Schlägerei mit Jeremy an. Stefan bekommt das mit und geht dazwischen. Jeremy entdeckt eine kaputtene Glasflasche und will abermals Tyler angreifen. Allerdings trifft er Stefan und schneidet ihm die Hand damit auf. Elena zieht ihren Bruder weg und untersucht die Hand von Stefan. Doch sie findet nichts. Weder einen Schnitt noch Blutspuren. Stefan versucht sie zu beruhigen und sagt ihr, dass es ihm gut geht. Doch Elena ist verwirrt und zweifelt an seiner Aussage. Kurz danach wird Elena bei ihrem Auto von Damon überrascht. Sie fragt ihn was er hier tut und er sagt daraufhin, dass er sich vor Caroline in Sicherheit bringt. Elena ist über diese Aussage alles andere als glücklich, da Caroline eine Freundin von ihr ist. Damon entschuldigt sich daraufhin für sein Verhalten, doch Elena kauft ihm das nicht ab. Daraufhin versucht Damon Elena in seinen Bann zu ziehen und versucht sie dazu zu bringen, ihn zu küssen. Allerdings wirken seine Fähigkeiten bei ihr nicht und zum Dank bekommt er eine Ohrfeige von ihr. In der Zwischenzeit bedankt sich Matt bei Stefan dafür, dass er für Jeremy eingetreten ist. Stefan sagt, dass es kein Problem ist, da der Junge jemanden braucht der auf ihn aufpasst. Matt entschuldigt sich auch bei Stefan für sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber und die beiden begraben ihre Freindschaft mit einem Handschlag. Als Matt Stefan alleine lässt, hält sich Damon im Hintergrund auf und klatscht seinem Bruder für soviel Mitgefühl Beifall. Stefan ist von der Anwesenheit seines Bruders genervt und sagt ihm das er genau weiss, warum sich Damon so verhält. Er ist fest der Überzeugung das Damon immer noch Menschlickeit in sich hat. Er würde Stefan nicht seit 145 Jahren jagen und quälen, wenn es nicht so wäre. Stefan weiss, dass Damon Katherine immer noch liebt und ihren Tod bis heute nicht verkraftet hat. Nach der Ansprache seines Bruders kämpft Damon mit seinen Gefühlen und man sieht, das er sichtlich getroffen ist. Doch jemand wie Damon ist nicht der Kerl der Gefühle zeigt. Und um Stefan zu zeigen, dass er keine Menschlickeit mehr in sich hat, greift er kurz nach dem Gespräch den Lehrer Mr. Tanner an und bringt ihn um. Alle sind geschockt von der Nachricht, dass Mr. Tanner angeblich von einem Tier getötet worden ist. Doch am meisten trifft es Bonnie, denn sie kann die Zahlen deuten die geradezu auf der Strasse liegen - 8, 14 und 22. Als Bonnie diese Zahlen sieht, ist sie zu Tode erschrocken, denn genau diese Zahlen hat sie vor ein paar Stunden im Geschichtsunterricht ohne Bedeutung auf ihren Block geschrieben. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Stefan Elena zu beruhigen. Sie kann es nicht fassen, dass Mr. Tanner von einem Tier getötet wurde und die ganzen Ereignisse machen Elena sehr zu schaffen. Stefan sagt Elena das alles wieder gut wird und das jetzt nichts mehr zählt, als das sie beide zusammen halten. Nach diesen Ereignissen ist für Stefan klar, das Damon nichts anderes ist als ein Tier das keine Menschlichkeit in sich sich hat. Er schreibt seine Gedanken und Empfindungen in sein Tagebuch. In der Zwischenzeit besucht Damon Elena und beobachtet sie im Schalf. Er streichelt Elena über das Gesicht und abermals werden Gefühle in Damon wach, die für ihn schmerzhaft sind. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Gastdarsteller *Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner *Chris Thomas Hayes as Schüler Soundtrack * "Slow Poison" – The Bravery * "Blue Day" – Darker My Love * "Starstrukk" – 3OH!3 * "Strange Times" – The Black Keys * "You're a Wolf" – Sea Wolf * "Papillon" – The Airborne Toxic Event * "Temptation (New Order cover)" – Moby Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1